


Dress For Comfort

by nazangel



Series: Female Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Female Jason Todd, Gen, Little Jason Todd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jacie doesn't like her dress for the gala. Bruce helps.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Female Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	Dress For Comfort

Jacie looked at the dress and growled inwardly.

The dress was red, sparkly and probably came up to her knees.

She didn't want it.

"What do you think, Miss Jacie?" asked Alfred

"It's a nice dress, Alfie,"

She wasn't about to act like an ungrateful brat. Especially for Alfred.

"Well, in that case, why don't you put it on?" said Alfred, "If you don't like it, I brought some other options that you could try on too,"

"Alright, Alfred,"

Once the old butler had left the room, she looked at the dress and frowned as she changed into it. She looked in the mirror and found it to be flattering. It went nicely with her skin and made her eyes stand out.

But she still hated it. And she had no idea why! It was a nice dress.

Sighing, she went to show the dress to the others. Alfred was still waiting for her outside the room and smiled when he saw her.

"My, my Miss. Jacie, don't you look lovely," he said, "Let's go show Master Bruce,"

Jacie nodded and went along with him to Bruce's study.

"Look who finally tried on her dress," said Alfred, getting Bruce's attention

Bruce got up and smiled, "You look lovely Jay,"

"Yeah," she murmured, "Thanks,"

Bruce frowned as he got closer, "You're uncomfortable. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, "Nothing, it's fine,"

"Jacie-"

"I said It's fine-"

"Miss Jacie, we have other-

"I said It's fine!"

She instantly covered her mouth at her outburst. Dammit, she hadn't meant to do that. They were going to be so mad.

Closing her eyes, she waited or the anger but all she heard was someone heading out of the room and the door closing behind her.

Had they left her alone? She didn't dare open her eyes to check.

However, after a rustle of clothing, a soft voice spoke to her.

"It's okay Jacie," said Bruce, "We're not upset but maybe you could tell me what you don't like about the dress. I only want to help,"

Jacie slowly opened her eyes and found Bruce kneeling in front of her. He had a kind expression and didn't seem to be mad.

"I don't know," she murmured, "It's so stupid,"

"It's not stupid," he said, "Come sit down and try to explain it to me,"

He led her to the couch and asked her to sit down with him.

After they sat down, he looked at her expectedly, waiting for her to start explaining.

"I'm not really sure," she said, "It just doesn't feel like me, almost like I'm wearing someone else's clothes,"

"And what would your clothes feel like?" he asked

Jacie thought back to the ratty red hoodie she used to keep warm on the streets, that one large leather jacket someone had given her, her mom's only pair soft socks and the ripped jeans.

"Something comfier," she said, "Something that covers me, I guess. Not this, this sparkly, puffy thing,"

Bruce was still looking at her with an odd expression.

"I don't know what else to say," she muttered, defences starting to rise up

"Hmm," Bruce finally said, "I have an idea. Why don't you go change? I'm gonna take you somewhere,"

"Okay..." she murmured

After changing, she found Bruce waiting for her in front of the study. They started to move toward the garage and Bruce called out to Alfred as they passed him.

"I'm going down to George's!"

"Alright, Master Bruce," said Alfred, "Have a good time both of you,"

"What's George's?" asked Jacie

"You'll see,"

xxx

It was a clothes shop.

Jacie sighed, "Are you gonna try to convince me to wear a different dress?"

"No," said Bruce, "Come on,"

They went into the boutique and were greeted by a middle-aged man in a suit.

"Mr. Wayne," he said, "I was not expecting you!"

"No worries, George. I merely have to show this young lady a few choices. We will make an appointment if she approves,"

"Alright," said George, "Please let me know if you need anything,"

"Will do,"

Bruce led her through the boutique, past the nice dresses. Eventually, he stopped and waved out his arm.

"So what do you think?" he asked

Jacie grinned, "I like them,"

Bruce matched her expression, "Yes, I thought you might,"

xxx

Two weeks later, Jacie Todd made her debut at the Martha Wayne Foundation Gala.

Those who had been looking forward to picking apart the young lady for many expected flaws were blown away by her grace as she ran around in her light red adorable jumper, paired with a black jeans jacket. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had accessorized with a pretty butterfly necklace and ring. The pitter-patter of two small boots could be heard whenever she moved around the room, following around the commissioner's daughter and the elder Wayne ward.

Yes, she looked charming.

But as one article would go on to say, the wide and happy smile on her face beat any impact of her adorable outfit.

Bruce could only grin as he watched.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
